


Who knew

by IrmaMalec1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Death, Family, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Jonathan Lightwood, Killing, Lightwood Family, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Multi, Protective Magnus Bane, Robert Lightwood - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Two worlds, Underground, Violence, alec lightwood - Freeform, clace, enemy, izzy lightwood - Freeform, mafia, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrmaMalec1/pseuds/IrmaMalec1
Summary: Young mafia leader driven only by revenge, ready to do whatever it takes to revenge those he's lost but after time passes will he stay the same? Will he be the same killer who didn't care about anyone but himself and his family or he'll change because of someone/something?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting once or twice a week and this story will have 90+ chapters. Bear with me because this is my first story and I believe it will be shitty but let's see.

Did it ever happened to you to live two lives at the same time? During the day you are just an ordinary guy that has everything,maybe even more then he needs and at night you are like a dark devil, the night grabs you and won't let you go?  
I had everything, more then I've ever needed and then, on one fatal night everything changed. I've decided to make a new world for myself. My world.  
Here I'm the law, I rule and my word is the first and the last! It couldn't be any other way anyway. Mafia world,the underground where only the best can stay alive. I know it as dark, bloody, dirty, vengeful, the world that's dangerous,cold,full of killing and ready to take away everything you care about.

Cold,attractive,deadly,challenging, the boy who others made him that way. I was afraid of a dark world that I knew exists,of killers and now I'm the best one. I was afraid of blood and now I can't not look at it. I was always the good kid and now I don't even know what that word means.  
I was sinking deeper and deeper into this dark,filthy world but then I met him, he came like a rainbow after the rain... but my revenge had to be fulfilled, I had to make them pay for what they have done!

Mafia is my family, the gun is my brother, revenge is my sister, the underground is my second home, the blood is my food,the adrenaline is my elan, enemies will be taken care of when they hope the least,my heart is the fire that is burning more and more each day ,my eyes are hell for some and for some they are Heaven.  
The deadliest leader of the underground. The man who has no mercy, knows for no boundaries and crushes everything on his way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure yet but this story will have a little "time jumps"? Well 1 chapter was in present but this chapter and upcoming ones will be written as in past so you could get to know Alec and his story more.

**_A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO_ **

As always I spent most of my day with Jace and Izzy,then I drove around the city, Venice is beautiful and for some reason I felt relaxed. You know when you have everything but you have that feeling like something is missing? Even though I'm surrounded by excitement,adrenaline and rush that's not enough and sometimes not the kind I want to feel. Every night fancy dinners,cocktails,girls around us...only if the knew...rich people who would do anything to get into my ,or Jace's and Izzy's ,pants and here am I acting all unattainable but flirting never hurt anyone right? Everyone wants me on this or that way but I don't pay attention to them, everyone says that it's a shame that someone as "hot" as me doesn't want to have fun, truth to be told I've never felt attracted to them. Strangely both genders are into me and even though I can see why I never felt any excitement when they are around so why flirting and trying to have fun with them? But that's who I am, coming from a family that only cared about family and job me or my siblings couldn't grow up any differently or become persons that are any different from what we are now. Even tho it's three of us out parents were always more caring about me, I was their favorite and it was probably because I'm the oldest. Two years after I was born mom have birth to my brother Jace and then one year later to our sister Isabelle. Izzy will go to college next year only because our father wants her to. He has restaurants and firms all over the world and we are supposed to take over later. Izzy never wanted to go to college but she wanted to please our father so she agreed. Jace is blonde,intelligent guy who is every night with another girl, he says its fun and you don't have to care about them after the night you spend with them. With money out parents have our house is surrounded by bodyguards 24/7. Whenever we go they follow, sometimes Jace,Izzy and I go out without them knowing just because we are sick and tired of being followed all the time. Sometimes it didn't go well, we would get in trouble but not with them but with others and as time passes I have a feeling that our parents are hiding something from us. Every day our house is full of unknown people,going in and out but when we go out our father secretly sends someone to look after us. Even tho we don't like it sometimes it's relieving for Jace and I because having a sister that's as good looking as Izzy was never easy and on top of that she didn't mind it,she knew who she wants and she knew how to protect herself but we still look after her. Jace and I would die for her and her safety and happiness and bodyguards...well they are payed to protect us even with their lives. Wherever she stops,1000 other eyes stop on her even though someone would argue it's not only for her. Being attractive is kind of a thing in our family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'f anything changes with "time jumps/flashbacks" I'll let you know and fix everything. Hopefully everything will go smoothly.
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments on last chapter, it's highly appropriated.❤️


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at home, 3 cars were behind me. Jace and Izzy in one and bodyguards in other two. We were greeted by the staff who immediately reported to our parents that we came.  
"Mr.Lightwood,Miss.Lightwood. Mr.Lightwood" we were greeted by our doorman Damian who ran to open the door for us. I didn't like that they even had to open the door for us but that's what they had to do apparently. "They are waiting for you in the living room, they are about to start reading you fathers will." said Damian who was smiling way too much, and we all know why. He liked Izzy even though he knew she doesn't like him. After we were escorted inside I just looked. I'm in awe by my own house, this huge villa that makes us feel like we live in a fairytale. Everything full of flowers,paintings,gold and expensive things. Jace,Izzy and I had everything. Money,friends,amazing parents,houses,cars and what not.

"Not yet Maryse! Enough! When it's time we will...just not yet!" our father shouted like crazy! "I can't believe you Robert! You want them to...no! I won't let that happen!Ever!"  
"Of course not darling, I would rather die then let them being..." our father stopped when he saw us entering the living room. We just looked at each other,confused by what just happened and how our they yelled at each other. They almost never fought, they were example of perfect marriage that we all, and especially Izzy,looked up to.  
"Oh my children! I've missed you, you are finally here." mom came up to us and hugged us all.  
"Mr. And Mrs.Lightwood we can start now if you want." Out family lawyer interrupted us as he stood up and took some papers from the table.  
"Just a moment. Why are you here? Why are you reading your will now dad?" Jace said as he approached our father. To be honest I also want to hear the answer.  
"A will reading is when someone dies or is about to and you both are perfectly healthy so what's happening?" Izzy said concerned as I just sat on the couch waiting for their answers.  
"Jace.Izzy. We know what we are doing loves, just sit down and listen will you? You may start reading the will." Robert said as he hugged and kissed Maryse.

"I, Robert Lightwood, am leaving everything I own to my children. Alexander Gideon Lightwood,Jonathan Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood. Everything I own will be separated equally, except my companies in New York,Berlin and in Dubai. Alexander will be the owner of my company in NY,Jonathan will get the one in Berlin and Isabelle will get the one in Dubai. Isabelle and Jonathan will be able to start with their own companies when they are 23 years old. Every lawyer that works for us is familiar with this and they all will be helping you as much as you need and want.  
Alexander, if something happens to us I want you to take you brother and sister and run to New York! We have house and penthouses there,restaurants and the company so you three will go there and never look back! You'll start new life there. Your mother and I love you all and we are so proud.

Robert Lightwood"

After the lawyer finished with reading he gave us to sign the will. We were all shocked and no matter how strong Izzy was her eyes were full of tears. After we all barely sighted, our hands still shaking like crazy those words were stuck into my head and how wouldn't they? "run to New York! We have house and penthouses there,restaurants and the company so you three will go there and never look back! You'll start new life there." What the hell is happening here?! "Can someone explain what's happening here? What do you mean "If something happens to us." What are saying?! " I seemed angry but I was mostly scared. What's happening here?  
"Baby calm down, nothing is happening really. Most people do this, it's nothing serious." mom tried to calm me down but she damn well knew she couldn't. Jace was just looking at now signed will,holding Izzy's hand while she was on edge of crying. We all cared about her way too much, we all cared about her like she is thing small thing that could be broken easily but we all knew damn well that if she wants she could kill everyone with her bare hands without hesitating.  
Robert:Alec this is all for your safety, don't worry. You heard my will so if something happens you have to leave immediately.  
Maryse:You can't say that to them like that! Can't you see how shocked they are?  
Robert:Maryse enough! End of story! They all knows what to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to work.  
Robert kissed Maryse and Izzy,hugged me and Jace and went outside. The lawyer was still here,standing and looking until Jace glared at him and scared him away.

Me, and Jace probably, had hundred things on our mind and none was nice. I kept thinking about what dad said and about the conversation him and mom had before they saw us entering the living room. I just don't get what could happen to them.  
After the lawyer read our father's will Jace,Izyy and I tried to forget about it and relax by our outside pool but we couldn't relax, this wasn't something we could forget so easily.  
"What do you think this is all about? What could possibly ever happen to them? Izzy said as he took off her sunglasses and looked at Jace and I.  
"Honestly I don't know either. I think this would all be slightly easier if they didn't told us to run to NY if something happens." Jace sighed. "What do you think Alec?... Alec??"   
"Ha? " I jumped, million of thoughts interrupted by Jace. "What were you saying?" I asked him like I already don't know what they were talking about. I'm as confused as they are. "Honestly I don't know guys, this all is so messed up. Why would something happen to them? They are in perfect shape,healthy,bodyguards around them all the time. I don't get it."  
Jace looked at me and Izzy and they said "Then this is a mystery we'll never solve." He went next to the pool and jumped.

\---------------  
Its Friday night, we all are getting ready for a night out. Standard,nothing special. I was going out with Izzy and her best friend Clary as Jace was going "out" with some girl, we all know he'll end up sleeping with her and then forgetting her.  
As I was putting my leather jacket on Izzy bursted into my room shouting "He is doing it again! He wants those snobs to go with us tonight and babysit us! What's up with them this week! First the will and running away and now this? I thought he finally stopped sending so many bodyguards with us when we are going out together!"  
"I'll talk to him Iz,don't worry." I said as I kissed her forehead.  
" It's stupid. We started learning how to fight and shoot since we were 6. We can take care of ourselves and he knows that. He's so annoying ugh."  
Izzy was right. Even though we never had to fight,let alone shoot we were taking classes since we were 6 years old. "Don't worry, no one will go with us tonight Iz." I told her,hugged her and then went to find our father. Even tho this villa is huge the only place he could be is his office so it was easy to find him.  
Knock knock   
"Yes?" I heard over closed door. The minute I entered I told him that we know how to defend ourselves if something happens and that he knows that so damn well. Also that he agreed that no bodyguard should be following us when we are going together. After a little convincing he agreed. As I already said, I'm for some reason the favorite child and they always went easy on me on some things then on Izzy or Jace,especially Izzy because she's the youngest.  
When Izzy and I went towards my car 3 bodyguards started following us. "Not tonight boys, not tonight." Izzy patted one of the bodyguards and sat on the passenger seat. "She's right guys. Father said we are going alone tonight." I said as I was closing the door of my car.   
\---------------------------  
After we went to pick up Clary from her villa we went to thins club called Pandemonium. It's new so everyone is trying to get it. We got in without any problems, which isn't something we are not used to. Coming from power and rich family has its perks. We drank whole night, girls danced on their own or with some guys. I got bored so I went outside, the moment I went outside I saw someone going around my car and looking inside.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled and ran after him but that prick ran away. I went inside to find the girls so we could go. "Girls we are going home. Come"  
"But Alec we want to dance." said Clary giggling. They were in company of some men and even though they would be angry I dragged them away I didn't care right now.  
"Come one big brother,we want to stay. We just came anyway."  
"Iz we came 3 hours ago,now come one."  
I took her hand and started walking when someone stopped me by touching my hand.  
I turned around and so some tall,blond guy holding my wrist. "And what do you think you are doing?" I said.  
"Well I think the girls should stay." this tall guy said as he was still holding my wrist.  
"If you don't let go of my wrist it will be the last thing you've hold." I said as I was glaring at him. Izzy giggled and said"He's right, you don't his wrist to be the last thing you were holding.  
He let go but said "Why not? I would be glad to hold the wrist from such gorgeous man." he smirked.  
I just looked at him. I was surprised but disgusted.  
"Move until before you regret it." this time this tall guy saw that Alec is serious and being a coward that he is he moved on the side. We left the club, I helped the girl get in the car, I also told them about the guy that was going around my car. Clary was interested in how he looked so I tried to explain it to them.  
"Ohhhh! I saw that guy in the club!" said Iz giggling and waving her hands as result of her being drunk.  
"Where?!" Clary said as fast as she could .  
"It seems it's the same guy that was checking Alec out this whole night." Izzy said as she was raising her eyebrows.  
"What?? Why would a guy spend his whole night checking me out?? And how come you didn't told me that before?"  
"Clary said "Ohh that guy. Well...*hiccup*because you my dear Alec would feel weird that's it's a guy and not a girl checking you out.  
"Ahh yes." I said, but only if she knew. Only Jace knew my secret, I never told it to anyone ,not even Izzy even tho I knew they would all probably accept me I wasn't ready to come out to my father and our friends.  
I dropped Izzy and Clary at Clarry's as they were having a sleepover or girls night as they call it.  
As I continued driving I was alone on the road but then I saw black Range Rover that was near me and it seems like he wants to hit him.  
"What's up with this idiot?? MOVE YOU PRICK!!!" I started driving faster but whoever was in the car was persistent.  
"You son of a bitch! What's wrong with you?!" I yelled at him and honked as now he was driving next to me,ready to push me off the road.   
I started driving even faster, i got scared as nothing like this ever happened to us! I tried to take my gun out as I was still driving. I looked back and I guy was out of the window and I saw he had a gun in his hand. He started shooting a couple of times but missed but at the end some other guy shoot and shoot my tire and I started loosing control over my car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hectic night Alec had he comes home to a bigger surprise then he already faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes in writing bear with me, it's really late, I can't keep my eyes open...  
>  And I know that you want to see Magnus in this story but since these chapters are describing everything that happened a while ago he can't be in them but don't worry Angels, you'll meet Magnus.

"Oh God!" I was getting more and more scared but suddenly they slowed down and turned right. I was in shock, why did they leave? WTF just happened?  
When I somehow got home I prayed to God that no one notices what happened to the tire.  
I rushed in the house like someone was following me. It was dark inside,quiet,silence. I went upstairs and as I was passing next to my parents' bedroom I saw that the door are open and that no one is inside. For some reason I went inside and decided to open my father's safe and try to find an answer to that damn will! I searched behind every picture in hope I'll find it.  
"Where is it? Goddamn it! Where are you??" I said as I was looking at another picture. Father has so many pictures in this room. I got closer to his book shelf full of his favorite books. "Think Alec,think!"  
For some reason I remembered how in movies they usually have some secret door behind their book shelf so I started taking every book but I failed. It didn't work. "This is useless! Where could it be, I took out every fucking book from this...book shelf..." i noticed that I never touched one small book that dad used to read to us when we were kids. I touched it and something clicked. "This is it!" I screamed but then put my hand on my mouth as I was really loud. Two shelfs moved revealing one safe that had a circle on it with a big L on it. "L as Lightwood. It makes sense " I started touching it but then I remembered that I need a password. Could it be his birthday date?I thought but I immediately failed... "Maybe it's mom and dad's wedding date." 03.27.87... nothing.  
"What the hell? What could it be?" I tried different numbers and dates as it hit me" Of course, years of our birth! "I typed 90.92.93 and it clicked and then opened. "Yes! How could I be so stupid, he always says that these are his best years ever. Next to 1987 when he got married to our mother." I said as I slowly opened his safe. I opened and there was one small,black bag. It had passports,a small gun, bullets and new phones. "What the fuck?? What is this?!" I was so confused, I didn't know what's happening nor why would he have a gun in his safe or new phones, everything was so messed up.  
I opened passport by passport and I was shocked. Three new passports for me,Jace and Izzy. Our date birth,names,pictures,the city where we were born in...everything!  
"What is this? What the hell is happening here? They are hiding something!"  
And then I heard someone next to the door, I jumped and tried to hide everything but I was late. As I looked up I saw my dear brother,with some girl he probably picked up from somewhere. I swear to God he will get some disease!  
"Fuck Jace! What are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!!" I yelled at his as I was trying to put everything back in the bag. Jace's one night stand was staring at new phones and passports as I hid the gun behind the bag.  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here and what are you holding??" Jace said as he opened the door wider which allowed me to see the girl he brought. She was hot I can give her that but she looked like a hooker.  
"I can't now Jace but this is important. Very important!" I glanced at the girl that was still looking at the bag and other things.  
"Claire go to my room, I'll come soon. It's the one on the left,after you pass one bog table with red roses that is in the middle of the hallway."  
"It's Kaci." she said laughing like she didn't mind that he couldn't remember her name. Pathetic.After that she left to Jace's room, hopefully.  
"So what's up?" Jace came closer to me as I showed him and told him everything about what happened today.  
"WOW this is all fucked up! Are you okay? You are not hurt right brother?Do you want me to call someone?" Jace said it in one breath. After 10 minutes we heard footsteps that echoed from our huge hallway on the first floor. "They are back" Jace tried not to shout as he helped me to put everything in the safe. We rushed to the door but we were late, they were coming towards their room. Jace and I run back because we knew we wouldn't make it! We hid behind the closet and I prayed we won't get caught.

"Maryse this is going out of control. They are here,they came." dad said as he poured a glass of whisky. Mom was sitting on the couch,nervously tapping on the table with her nails. Why do women do that?  
"Robert this has to stop! You are crazy, you are sending our kids in hands of the devil! How dare you to write to go to New York City if something happens? You are never listening to me, never!" and she started crying. Jace and I looked at each other, both terrified with whatever is happening here. Dad went to her and hugged her.  
"Listen Maryse, they are the key for everything especially Alec. We didn't name him Alexander for nothing. You know how he is, God not only him but my baby girl and Jace. Everything is ready and whatever happens they'll have to go there." he was stroking her hair.  
"And what if something happens to him, to them. What if we all di..."  
"No!" dad stopped her. "Nothing will happen." he stood up.  
I knew that she wanted to say "die", I knew that she meant that someone will try to kill us.  
"They are my everything..." he said worried as he went to close the window.  
I couldn't feel anything but Jace's strong grip on my wrist. From everything they've said I understood that there is someone trying to kill us and at that moment I remember what happened that night. Those people trying to kill me, those guys trying to shoot me and that guy that obviously tried to steal my car or what not...  
What I didn't understand is who are these people. My parents are one of the most respected people so who would try to kill us. I can't remember them ever having enemies,they were kind to everyone.  
Dad turned to face her and said "Let's go to bed darling,it's almost dawn. I'll go and make you a bath and you go get me water from the kitchen please. Your birthday is in 2 days and I want you to be happy,forget about this and have the best time ever.  
Alec,Jace and Iz will know everything if something happens. I'll do everything to protect them and Cl..."  
She stopped him"Okay,okay. just let's go to bed. I'll go and get you water and you go get that bath ready. And this is the last time I'll go with you this late,it's your job and its NOT for women!" she stood up,dad kissed her and she went downstairs as he went to the bathroom.  
Jace and I tried to be quiet but fast so we don't get caught.  
As soon as we were out of their bedroom we started running as crazy to my bedroom. When we entered my room I threw myself on my bed as Jace started walking in circles.  
"What's happening? Dead? Someone wants us dead? Why are you so important here? Why aren't they telling us anything?!  
What did mom and dad do to make someone so angry to wish a death upon whole Lightwood family?!! " Jace was getting angrier and angrier, and louder.  
"Calm down Jace! No one will kill us, we have the best security that's with us all the time." I tried to calm him but I was as scared and angry as he was, I couldn't let him be this scared. I'm the big brother here and Its on me to take care of them!  
"Alec I can't calm down, what are we going to do! What if they die or something happens to you or...or Izzy? OMG IZZY!"  
"Jace we can't tell her anything!not yet until we find out what's happening here."  
"ALEC WE CAN'T HIDE THIS FROM HER!"  
He stopped walking but he was so angry and concerned.  
"Jace stop yelling." I stood up,went to him and out my hands on his shoulders.  
"Listen brother, she'll have bodyguards 24/7, will get more of them to take care of her. Besides she's never alone and Clary has bodyguards also. We will be with her also but she's tough,she can take care of herself. Please brother calm down."  
Jace just hugged me. Jace and I love each other so much but we would always show it through pushing,making fun of each other,taking care of each other...almost never hugging. I hugged him back and then he said "Okay, but whatever happens you and Izzy have to stay safe. And we have to do something with those guys that almost killed you, we have to tell mom and dad and they have to tell us what's happening.Promise me you'll tell them!" I moved away from him,now with my left hand on his right shoulder. "We will be safe and we will talk with them. I promise. Now go,if I remember right you have a girl waiting in your room."  
"Oh fuck! I totally forgot about her! Shit!" Jace said loudly, with his hands on his head.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!" His expression made me laugh even in this situation."Go she's alone there."  
"Hey stop laughing! Ugh I don't think I even wanna have sex right now but you are right I have to go."  
"I'm always right you dickhead. Go I don't think she was willing to wait this long for you to come."  
"Ewww Alec!! For someone that's not into girls you know too much!"  
"Well having you for a brother didn't help me stay away from... that.. Ugh!! " I tried to look as disgusted as I could.  
"Oh shut up please!" Jace laughed and hit me lightly on my arm."Goodnight bro, love ya."  
"Love ya too. Goodnight."

Jace went to his room and I lied down on my bed and thoughts came back. Million questions but no answers.  
I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about mom and dad's conversation, it played like a movie before my eyes.  
Everything I've known changed in couple of days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or to comment if you like/dislike something or if you have some new ideas for this story or some new story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for waiting so long for this chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy!❤️❤️

I managed to fall asleep around 6am after thinking over and over about everything that occurred this week.

This morning I woke up to the sound of a vacuum cleaner and our cleaning lady's singing. I looked at my phone to see what time it is and it was 8:36. Ughh ...  
I barely stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I spent a hour in the shower I put my clothes on and went to the kitchen downstairs. Breakfast was ready,everyone was there including Jace's last night hook up. They usually don't stay over but I think he felt sorry forgetting about her last night so he allowed her to stay.  
"Good morning " I smiled and sat on my usual seat. Jace just looked at me and I know what it was about.  
" Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Mom said smiling while she handed me over some pancakes.  
"Yeah,not really,I fell asleep really late. You mom?"  
"It was okay, we came home late last night you know how those dinners can last long." she took a bite of her "Chinese salad ".  
Yeah, dinner right... If it only was "just a dinner" and not something that's not for women... "So son what happened with your tire last night? One of the drivers told me it's flat."  
Dad finally spoke even though it's not something I wanted to hear.  
'Oh God I hope they didn't notice it's from a bullet.'  
"Yeah, it's flat. I probably drove over something sharp and now it's flat."  
I sighed and looked at Jace who looked like he wants to kill me. I did tell him I'm gonna tell mom and dad what happened last night but I can't do that now. Izzy is here and this girl that apparently everyone forgot about is here.  
"Right. So are you guys going out tonight?" Dad asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"We aren't. Clary is coming over so we'll all be here." Izzy looked at Jace and me.  
"Yeah" Jace and I said at the same time.  
"Great, anyways kids your dad has to tell you something... Love go ahead." Mom said smiling and took dad's hand in hers.  
'They looks so perfect together. I wish everything was as perfect as their marriage.'  
"Right." Dad coughed and continued "I know you theee are very confused by everything that happened and I know that you are upset about the..." Jace stoped him. "Dad. Can we talk about this later?" he said as he glanced over at Claire or Kaci I don't remember.  
We all looked at her and she was looking at him,listening carefully like this has anything to do something with her.  
"Oh Gosh...yeah sorry!" you could see that mom and him totally forgot about her and thank God Jace stopped him otherwise everything about his will and our...problems would be "shared" to someone we don't know and who could this very moment go to some reporter and tell everything.  
After we finished with our breakfast, Jace walked that girl to the door and called her a cab . After she went Jace and I didn't talk about what happened last night, it's just that there is nothing to talk about. Everything was said last night, we just have to be more careful and try to find more information about what's happening.  
Dad went to work but said he'll come home to talk with us and then he'll go back.  
It was 3:22 and we heard a car outside. "Dad is here." Izzy jumped and went to welcome him. Shortly after they both came in to the living room and we all sat down.  
He started talking. "As I said I know you are confused about my will but I want you all to promise me something..." we all listened very carefully, even mom, he was very serious but then he continued "... If something happens to us you have to stick together and you have to renew your life."  
"What do you mean 'renew your life'? I don't get it." Iz suddenly said.  
"Just promise me you'll do that." He said a little bit louder.  
Then I remember, "Renew Your Life" is my dad's favorite book. He always used to say how it has important meaning and that there is something important in that book itself.  
"Mohammed al-Ghazali- Renew Your Life" I said looking at him.  
"Exactly...I want you all to remember what I just said." he looked at all of us and then his look stopped at mom. He smiled and then turned his head towards us,still smiling but not how he used to. Then he said "Now you can go ,I also have to go back to work." He went over to mom kissed her,then came to Izzy hugged her and kissed her forehead and went outside.  
After that Jace and I went to the pool to swim, relax and maybe talk about this.

IZZY'S POV  
Shit! This is all so messed up and plus something is going on between Alec and Jace. Those two don't even have to talk to understand each other. Ugh.  
I went to our ginormous yard. Mom loves flowers so our yard is full of it, I walked towards our big outdoor swing. I loved being there,thinking or just reading a book or talking with my brothers or Clary.  
I sat there,swinging lightly but then my thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Clary.  
"Heeeyyy! What's up?." I said.  
"Hey Iz. Nothing I was bored so I thought 'Hmmm, who should I call and kill this boredom with'and then it hit me ,Isabelle Lightwood of course! " Clary said laughing.  
"Hahahaha crazy. When are you coming?" I asked,shaking my head and laughing.  
"In like 2 or 3 hours. We are all having lunch together so after that."  
"Great. Do you want me to send someone to pick you up?" And then I continue swinging again.  
"No, we have drivers and cars too remember?" Clary said a little bit mocking me  
"Umm duh! Well if you don't have anything important or clever to tell me I'd like to go and keep swinging. "  
"Bish! Don't swing without me and you know that everything I say is smart."  
"Mmhmmm.." I tried not to laugh.  
"You are the worst! Hate you, bai!"  
"Love youuuu! Baiii!" I hang up and laughed.  
I kept swinging and thinking about what dad said.

ALEC'S POV  
It's around 7pm now and Jace and I were in the pool for what seems 4 hours. We didn't talk about last night,dad's will and the fact that someone wants us dead too much, after that we went running and then to our gym. Of course, bodyguards everywhere with us, like a babysitters...  
After our work out,we took a shower and went to Izzy's room. Apparently Clary was there or she was about to come.  
When we bursted into her room Clary and she were sitting on the floor,eating some snacks and drinking wine.  
Girls night I guess.  
"Young lady you are not supposed to drink." I said looking at Izzy.  
"Huh? What? Do you think I drink apple juice when we go out?" Izzy laughed.  
"I was hoping." I sighed and sat down. "Hi red headed!" I waved to Clary.  
"When will you stop calling me read headed? You've been calling me like that since you were 9 and that was a loooong time ago." Clary narrowed her eyebrows trying to look like she mad but she looked cute. Clary is not just Izzy's best friend but also part of this family. We've all been friends for longer then I can remember.  
"Jace close your mouth and sit down!" Izzy joked. Even doe Jace slept with different girls every night Clary is maybe third girl he ever had a crush on, and his crush for her lasted longer then any other.  
"Shut it Iz!" Jace said and then sat next to us.  
"So I was about to tell Clary what happened with that will and everything after that." Izzy said but she was unsure if we would be okay with that. She was questioning it.  
"Iz..." Jace said looking at her kind of worried.  
"What? You don't trust me blondie?" Clary raised one eyebrow.  
"I think that's fine, as long as she doesn't say anything to her parents or anyone. We've known her since Iz and she were like 2 years old."  
"Well I'm glad one of the Lightwood brothers trusts me." She sipped wine and looked at Jace.  
"Okay, so I told you about dad's will right? So basically he said how he is leaving everything he owns to us,we are going to share everything but 3 of his companies. Alec got one in NYC,I got one in Dubai and Jace got one in Berlin also he said...that...umm.. well" Iz started stuttering and Jace and I knew why.  
"Hey, Iz what happened? What else did he say?" Clary was worried.  
"Well he said that if something happens to him and mom we can't stay here, we have to go to NYC immediately and never look back." Izzy had so called "long face". We all knew this will be hard for her and that's why Jace and I didn't tell her anything anout last night.  
"If something happens to them?!! What! Why?? What could possibly happen to them? Are you sure??" Clary was shocked and scared. They were like second parents to her, she is almost every day at our house or we are at hers,she went with us on vacations whether it was a family vacation or not.  
"Yeah. They want us to start over, to renew our lives as he said today. Something is up,something is happening. I mean he wouldn't write that will nor would he keep saying "If something happens to us". " Jace spoke, I could see that he wants to tell Izzy everything from last night but he knew we made the deal to not tell her.  
"WOW! So what are you guys going to do?" Clary put down her glass.  
I sighed..." That's not everything." I looked at Jace but he had this weird,confused look on his face.  
"THERE'S MORE???!!" Izzy yelled.  
"Yes! Don't yell, mom could hear you!"  
"Okay sorry. Continue." Izzy said and put her hand on my leg.  
"So last night after I dropped you two at Clary's I was alone on the road but suddenly some black car came and it was going the same way as I did but it was on the opposite line, it was right next to me and it tried to get me off the road but I accelerated but they were still behind me, since they couldn't catch up one guy started shooting at me."  
Izzy screamed and put her hands on her mouth, Clary wasn't blinking not breathing as it seemed like that. Jace just looked at me,he thought this is the right thing to do.  
"Well after that I tried to take out my gun but since I was driving fast I couldn't. That guy couldn't get me so another one came out of the window and started shooting. After a couple of attempts he shot my tire and I kinda lost control over my car but I had to somehow keep driving. After he shot my tire they just slowed down and turned to another way."  
Izzy and Clary jumped and hugged him and Izzy almost choked him to how strong she was hold him. She was petite but she was strong and she practice and worked out since she was 12.  
"Girls,girls I'm fine. Maybe I didn't die last night but I will now if you don't stop hugging me so hard."  
They pulled back and said sorry.  
"Huh, God I love breathing." I joked and Izzy hit me on my head.  
Jace and Clary started laughing and they Izzy and I joined them.  
"So you are fine? You are not hurt right?" Clary asked.  
"I'm fine guys. Jace already attacked me last night with all the questions."  
"You knew?? " Iz pointed her finger at Jace and narrowed her eyebrow.  
"He knew and I didn't? You didn't tell me?? You dic...ugh!!"  
"Dic what ? Hahahaha. Well he wouldn't probably know that neither but he saw me last night when he came home with that girl you saw this morning so I had to tell him."  
Jace hit me hard on my head.  
"WTF? What did I do? Even Izzy didn't hit me that hard." I held my head with my hand. Damn it, that hurt.  
"Well I should have hit you harder."  
Jace just looked at me and slowly nodded towards Clary.  
Ohh so that's where I made a mistake. I said he was with another girl in front of Clary and he has a crush on her... Shit!  
"Well at least you didn't sleep with her." I said.  
"What? Little Jace was asleep?" Clary joked.  
Aaaand I thought I could fix things hah!  
Izzy and I started laughing even doe I know I'm not supposed to because he already wants to kill me.  
"What?? Seriously?? Alec!! " Jace was a little bit mad but he knew I wanted to fix things even doe I made them worse.  
"And FYI Morgenstern! My "not-little-Jace"is awake when he has to be,he is pretty awake all the time." He smirked at her and she immediately blushed.  
"TO MUCH INFORMATION JONATHAN!!" Izzy yelled.  
"Well she started it."  
"Seriously, are you 5?" I said annoyingly.  
"Apparently he is. Anyway what are you,we, gonna do with all this "if we die you have to run away" thing?"  
Three of us just looked at her and then we exchanged looks between us. We didn't know what to say or how to fix this.  
"Yeah same. I really don't know what to say or how to fix this. I'm scared doe. Dude they tried to kill you Alec!" Clary really was scared,Alec was like a brother to her...  
"Yeah kill me... I'm just curious to why they just left. I mean I lost control over my vehicle and they could have easily catching me. I could barely drive with one flat tire."  
"Thank God they didn't do that." Jace said.  
I was glad they left too, its not like I wanna die right now....  
"SHIT GUYS!" Izzy snapped.  
"What? What happened?" I said.  
"Izzy?" Jace just looked at her.  
"Its mom's birthday tomorrow! Fuck! I forgot! And we have to prepare everything!" Izzy jumped.  
"Shit! How could we forget???" I looked at Jace,then Izzy and then Clary.  
"Okay calm down. We'll call decorators as always to help and Izzy and I will get everything ready. As always." Clary said and then stood up and walked towards izzy.  
"What? You sound like we never do anything!" Jace protested.  
"Hmmm well...since we were 16 Iz and I are the ones helping with decorations,we always call guests,music is always our thing and we are always trying to keep you two out of trouble. Especially you Jace!" Clary said proudly and Izzy just laughed.  
"Well when she puts it like that she's right Jace. Only thing we do is buy presenta and if its our party then we don't do anything." I said and it was true, we weren't into all of this,we didn't know how it works .  
"Well thank you big brother, at least someone agrees with us." Izzy said and hugged me.  
"True. But I,Jace Lightwood,promise we'll help for tomorrow." Jace said as he raised his hand as he he was swearing to something.  
We all laughed and Izzy and Clary went to find decorations we want for tomorrow and they also called decorators,Jace went to the kitchen and told our staff to prepare mom's favorite food for tomorrow, I called one vintner that we usually buy wines from and then some other people for drinks,also I ordered a cake for mom.  
After we were done with drinks,cake, picking decorations,food and other things we went to our ginormous living room as that's where she's gonna celebrate her birthday. We prepare tables,moved some couches and left some,got some other tables and we prepared one table for our food, were staff will prepare it as "Swedish table". Cleaning ladies cleaned the living room again and our pool guy cleaned the pool just for "what if".Tomorrow this room will be full of famous and rich people,friends,family,businessmen and businesswomen,food,drinks... it was already 3 am when we finished and we heard mom coming downstairs. She was very happy and grateful. She hugged us all and kissed us.  
Tomorrow with mom we'll get everything done, she already called everyone that has to be there and dad prepared a surprise trip for her and him.  
Party will start at 8pm so we'll hopefully get everything ready by then.  
"Clary honey thanks for helping these three out with this party. I really appreciate it." Mom said to clary.  
"What? No need to thank me! You know I love you and you are like my other family so I was glad I could help."  
Mom hugged her again and thanked her.  
"Oh and I won't be here the whole time. My parents also. They are invited to some party and I promised I'll come but don't worry I'll be here, I wouldn't miss it!If my dad and mom could leave that party earlier they'll come too" Clary was sorry she couldn't be here the whole time but she was happy she could help us.  
"Ahh no worry darling, it's okay and I'm glad you'll be able to be here at the end."  
After that mom stayed for 10 more minutes and went to sleep. 30 minutes after we all went to sleep as well .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.  
>  Leave comments,kudos,subscribe...  
>  if you have some ideas feel free to comment and share them with me!


	6. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's day started the best it could, everyone was happy and full of flirting but what happened after he finally fell asleep happy turned his and he's siblings life upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this chapter and was ready to post chapter 7 but thwn I saw that somehow I only jave 5 chapters and I didn't have chapter 6 saved so I had to write it again...
> 
> The rest of the notes is at the end of this chapter.

This morning we all woke up at 10,after the breakfast Clary went home and we helped mom with some final things. Izzy did the most because Jace and I didn't know where to put anything.  
Around 5 we all went to get ready.

After taking a shower I dressed up, even though this was mom's birthday she wanted everything to be elegant so a tuxedo was a must.  
When I came out of my room I saw Izzy and Jace talking. Jace was also in black tuxedo while Izzy was in long,red strapless dress. She looked amazing, you could never expect anything less then perfect from Izzy.  
We went downstairs,said hi to some guests,gave our presents to mom and said happy birthday to her and then I went to take drink in the kitchen.  
After taking it I went on the side,looking at all these rich people having fun until someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned and it was Noah. My father's best friend 's son. I looked at him and he smiled just like he knows. He moved my hair on the side.

"What do you want?" I asked him harshly but truth to be told I never mind his presence, if not I enjoyed it.  
He had something in him that drove people crazy.  
"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.  
"Huh of course not." I took a quite big sip and looked around. No one knew I'm gay, I'm not stupid to come out tonight,especially not like that.  
"You are not in a good mood." Noah said, I didn't know it was that obvious.  
"Actually I'm in the best mood right now." I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Hmm... what happened with your tire?"  
"How did you know?" I raised my eyebrow.  
"I know everything. So what happened?"   
_'How did he know?'_ I thought.  
"Something was on the road and I went over it and it popped my tire." I tried to be calm.  
He smiled and then came closer to me. Why is he doing this?

"You are feeling uncomfortable?" he asked.  
"No, why?" I looked him in the eye.  
"Just asking. Why don't you wanna be with me? You would have everything." as soon as he said that I moved back and went to the little bar we had.  
"Vodka please." I sat and Noah sat beside me.

"You are angry."   
"I'm not, I just told you that I don't wanna be with you and that's it." I said,drank and ordered new vodka.  
"Alec how do you not get it? I'm crazy for you," he said and put his hand on my thigh. "You don't see what you are doing to me, to everyone else."  
I smiled and took a sip.  
"I would be concerned if it's not like that." I said and winked at him.  
I turned around and saw my dad that was across the room calling me. I knew he was ready to give a speech, mom,Iz and Jace were already next to him.

"I have to go." I told to Noah who's eyes were on me.

I went between dad and Jace.

  
"Dear family,friends I want to wish happy birthday to my only one, to my wife! Her and my kids are my fortune and I wouldn't exchange them for all the wealth of this world! Thank you for coming and have fun. Cheers! " dad smiled as we all clapped, then he kissed mom and hugged us.

The night was beautiful. Everyone danced,drank and laughed. When it was time for dinner we I tried to avoid Noah so I sat between Jace and Izzy. When everyone got settled one of the bodyguards came and whispered something to my dad,he nodded and the bodyguard left.  
"What happened?" mom asked.  
"Nothing important, lets have a dinner in peace." he said and his look was going over everyone that was at the table.  
I realized something is happening again.

Dinner was over,as dad wanted it it was peaceful but he was getting more and more nervous. He was upset.  
After everyone left dad got every bodyguard together and was talking to them about something.  
Jace,Iz and I went to him to hear what's happening .  
"Kids go to sleep, I have to finish something."

Izzy got mad and she rushed to her room, Jace and I were upset also. We went to our rooms, I locked the door not wanting anyone to come in tomorrow morning.  
After I changed I heard a knock at my door. I debated of I should open or not bit then I heard my mom talking so I opened it.  
She sat on my bed,dragging me to do the same. We talk about tonight's even until she said "Alec I know you are confused with everything that's happening but we only want what's the best for you and your siblings. Your dad and I would die for you and your safety and happiness. We love you and no matter what happens we will keep to do so. You guys did nothing but made me and you father proud to be your parents and your dad knows that Izzy doesn't wanna go to college so if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." and then she started crying.

It made me thinking, what if I tell her about myself and who I am, will she still be proud of being my parent or not, will they accept me?

I got lost in 1001 questions but I have to tell her.  
"Mom?" I looked at her and she saw that I was scared, she always did.  
"Honey don't be scared, we are here." she hugged me.  
"Mom I like guys!" There I said it!      Gosh she's gonna hate me, dad is gonna hate me. I shouldn't have said anything.  
"Mom? Say something." I said.  
She smiled and said "So? I like guys too, I mean what's there not to like?" She raised her eyebrow.  
I sighed and started laughing. I felt relief and happiness.                                   _'She is okay with it.'_ I said to myself.

"So you are not sad or angry or disappointed ?"  
"What? Of course not, did you really think I would love you less just because of that ? Love that's as normal as being straight." She laughed and kissed me.  
I smiled at her but... "What about dad?" I was worried.  
"Oh honey he already told me that he thinks you are gay or bisexual at least."  
"Ha?? He knew?? How?? " I was confused af!  
"Well he said to me one day "Maryse darling, Alec is one of the most good looking guys and every girl and even boy is all over him but he never looks at them and when he does it's not girls that he's looking at and he never brought any girl home, unlike Jace." and that's how he found out or how he suspected." she smiled, her eyes full of love and warmth.

"So he's okay with that? I mean his firstborn, his "favorite son" won't grant him a wosh to have a grandchild he wants."  
"Alexander love, he wants more for you to be happy then to have grandchildren, besides Jace and Izzy are here" she looked at me and the said "I'm joking, I'm joking! You can adopt and we're still going to love it as much as we would love it if it was "our blood" so don't worry love." Then she stood up, hugged me,kissed my forehead and left.

I knew I made the right decision, I fell asleep happy.

Suddenly I was woken up by yelling, our dogs were barking, I heard cars outside. Chaos! I heard bodyguards yelling and then gun shots!  
"Shit! Oh God! I stood up immediately and went outside my room where I saw Jace and Izzy.  
I heard yelling and running outside and in the house...  
"GO TAKE THE KIDS!! WE ARE LEAVING! IMMEDIATELY!!! GO!" I heard dad yelling and then running on the stairs, a couple of bodyguards came for us.

"Robert! Oh Robert everything is over..." she was crying, sobbing. "No it's not. We are leaving immediately!" dad said.  
And then I heard my dad loading a gun. We went downstairs with bodyguards holding us.  
"Dad what's happening?? Mum?!" Izzy cried. We all were scared, I've never been scared like this. Not when those guys were after me and not when I came out to mum that night. Izzy was only in her underwear and some cropped shirt while Jace and I had normal pjs. Jace took off his shirt and gave it to her, it looked like a dress on her.  
"Go through the backdoor and to the car! Hurry!!" Dad yelled.  
"No!" Jace and Iz yelled.                  "Dad we won't leave you!" I finally said.  
"Let go off me!" I yelled at two bodyguards that were holding me.

Jace's bodyguards weren't holding him anymore. One of the two that were holding me went outside to see what's happening with others as gunfire kept going.

At that moment Izzy bit her's and I hit mine and we three all ran! Jace went outside as dad said and Iz and I went upstairs but as we were on our way 10 on some guys with masks busted inside,breaking the door. They all had guns and weapons.  
Iz and I yelled for mom and dad!   
'It's over!' I thought.  
"Give up, the boss it coming! Your end is coming." One of the guys said and laughed a little bit, I saw the horror and tears in Izzy's eyes.  
Our bodyguards started shooting but the others didn't stay calm. Bullets were flying, people dying and then I saw that Izzy fell on the stairs I rushed towards her but so did mom and dad, or at least they tried.   
Masked guys caught them.  
Izzy yelped but she wasn't hurt.  
"Mom! No!" I cried.  
"Run! Take your siblings and run away! Go! Dad yelled, trying to escape.  
Izzy's bodyguard came running and yelling."Alec take them and run!" he turned around and started shooting like crazy.  
Other bodyguards were dead,lying in their own blood. It was terrifying.  
"Get their kids! We need them! Make sure they stay alive!"  
Iz and I ran to our rooms and locked ourselves and then it hit me how wrong and stupid we were. We split up and went in different directions and now something could happen. I took my backpack,credit cards and clothes and rushed to Izzy's room. Those masked guy were searching other rooms so they haven't caught me or Izzy but I was scared for Jace and hoped he was okay.  
"Izzy out of the window! Go,go!" I started punching her, she was dressed up now and also had big backpack with her and Izzy being Izzy she was smart enough to take her gun, I forgot mine so her gun is all we have.

Going out of the window wasn't unfamiliar to us so we landed safely. We had perfect look at our main entrance. Cars,dead bodies and some of those masked guys.  
Izzy was shaking and crying, I wanted to cry and run and try and save our parents as the were brought outside but I couldn't I promised I'll take care of Izzy and Jace, I already failed, I didn't know where Jace was.  
"The boss is here." I heard someone saying and at that a car stopped in front of them. Mom and dad just looked at each other.  
"Fuck! She's not here and her brothers are not here also! How could've they ran away, it's three of them for God's sake!!" I heard someone yelling from Izzy's room. Izzy apparently didn't hear them, she was looking at mom and dad, not even blinking. All the lights were off but just one gardening lamp. We saw some guy, dad's age, apparently that's their "boss".

"Mafia" I heard Izzy and at that she started crying more,her hand was covering her mouth so no one could hear here crying.

"You wanted a war and you got it! Damn Lightwoods! He hissed,holding gun pointing it at my dad.  
"Let go off me!! " dad hissed, trying to escape once again.  
"Shut up! Did you find those bastards?" The guy, boss, asked.  
"No! If you touch them you will regret it I swear!!" Mom screamed at him.  
"No, they ran away." A voice said. 'It's the same voice from Izzy's room.'  
"You are not useful!" He said and shot that guy, not even blinking.

Iz and I gasped and I put my hand over my mouth!   
_'How could he do that? Not even blinking!'_  
Their boss sent them to find us and bring us alive.  
He was still holding a gun,pointed at my dad and the he shot him right in the head, killing him immediately.  
I froze, as Izzy started shaking and crying.  
Dad, our dad was dead. He... died...  
"No...no,no!l Izzy said but she wasn't yelling.

"No!! No!!! Robert!!" Mom screamed,sobbed uncontrollably. She wanted to bent and sit next to him but he couldn't, one of the guys was holding her.  
And then we became orphans, the boss laughed and shot her. First in her abdomen and then right through her heart.

"NO!!" Izzy yelled, I immediately put my hand on her lips so no one could hear her.  
She fell on my chest,shaking and sobbing and then I felt tears wetting my cheeks.   
Everything was blurry but I could see my parents lying in their own blood, mom fell over dad. I hold onto Iz so hard, trying to calm her down but God knows there is nothing that could calm her or me at this moment, we were not okay and we will never be.

  
Then I saw two guys approaching, I gripped Izzy, pulling her down and trying to hide both of us behind the bushes.  
They stopped in front of us but they couldn't see us.  
"They are not here, we searched everywhere! Damn it!" I heard of of the two saying.  
"We should go back, Boss won't settle down after he finds them anyway." The other said and then they turned and went to their car and left.

  
They left bodies lying down,in their own blood. People that died nothing but were loyal to my family, who had a families,girlfriends,boyfriends...  
I slowly stood up,taking  Izzy with me. We had scratches all over our bodies because of the bushes. We both were shaking. I was still holding her, holding her head to my chest so she couldn't see all the horror and mess. We then rushed towards mom and dad's bodies. We both fell on them, crying and hugging their dead bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM!!  
> Well you probably knew they will die so I think you are not that surprised but still boom!  
> I really felt uncomfortable and some riot inside while I was writing this.  
> I'm sorry if you felt the same also I wanted to write better so you could really picture everything but f me, I'm not that good even tho I have 100 ideas 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter.

  
"Mom? Mom! Please say something!" Izzy was sobbing, holding mom into a tight hug.  
"Say something please! Dad? Wake up!!" I screamed, I can't believe they are dead! I can't believe they killed them!  
"Mom you can't leave me! Dad you have to walk me down the altar one day! Wake up please!" She was a mess. Izzy was screaming and shaking mom and dad to wake them up.  
"Dad I swear I'll go to college, please wake up!"  
I felt empty,I was shaking, crying ,hurt but empty. My parents are dead and there is nothing I can do to change it!

Then I realized, this is mafia feud and my parents are...were part of it.  
"No...no,no! I should have stayed with you two! I shouldn't have left!" I yelled. "How could I be so stupid not to realize that everything is about mafia? I need you, please wake up! What am I going to do without you??" I hugged them both,at tight as I could. I was covered in their blood.  
Izzy also.

 

  
"MOM!!!! No,no,no!! No!! DAD!!!" I heard someone yelling, when I looked up I saw Jace. God thank you, he is alive!  
Jace ran up to us as started touching mom and dad, he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"I'm gonna kill them! They'll wish they were never born!" Jace yelled, he took dad from me and hugged him and kissed him, covering himself in dad's blood.  
Izzy was sitting,looking at us but not seeing us. She was shaking and sobbing.

I never could have imagined this would hurt so much, I never thought they are just gonna die and leave us alone.  
This pain was unbearable and I wouldn't wish it to anyone else,not even my enemies...

It was already dawn, you could see the house and our front yard clearly. It looked like a cemetery.  
"I swear I'll revenge you." I kissed mom and dad for the very last time.

I stood up, started walking between corpses to see if anyone was alive. Dead bodies around us, blood, broken things... only two or three of masked guys were dead,others were my people, people who gave up their lives to protect me, my family...  
I sat next to a guy that was shot by his boss, I removed his mask and spit on him.  
I moved closer to him and saw that his chest are moving, barely but they are moving. I took off his jacket and saw that he has a bulletproof jacket on him.  
"Say something! I know you are alive! "  
I screamed at him. Iz and Jace looked at me, they were still sitting next to mom and dad.

  
I grabbed him and pulled him up with me. We were both standing up, she was standing with my help.  
"Please don't... I need help... I-I'm not o-okay." He barely said.  
"You are not okay? YOU ARE NOT OKAY??!!!" I yelled and punched him.  
He fell and I sat on him and kept punching him.  
"Talk! Who are you?! Why did you kill my parents!?" I said as I was still punching him!  
"Please..stop. I'm...new,I don...don't know,I'm new.... "  
I stopped punching him. I grabbed him by his hair and started pulling him into the living room. When we got there I pushed him and he fell.  
"Now talk! Talk or I will kill you!" I can't believe what I just said, and the thing is that I actually meant it.

Jace and Iz were standing at the doors, looking at is. Their eyes were full of anger and sadness.

"Please I'm new, I came today and they just threw me into this. Please don't kill me, I'll tell you everything I know." He said, pleading not to kill him.  
Then I heard police sirens.  
"You'll go to jail now you som of a bitch!" Jace and Iz came to stand next to me, they were hugging each other, still crying...  
"Please don't hand me over, I don't want to go to jail. I didn't kill anyone, please."  
He could barely stand on his feet, for some reason I couldn't leave him. He wasn't older then 19, 20 top. He for sure was younger then Izzy. 

I put his left arm over my shoulders and Jace out his right over his and we went through the back door.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"Shut up! You are going with us, we can't leave you because we need answers and don't try to run away. Got it!?" I hissed. He was trying to walk but Jace and I were walking faster so we were dragging him. When we got to the fence of our backyard, we sat him down and opened the the sewer.  
"Move! This is our refuge and we can't leave yet, we have to know what's happening and we will be here until police leaves now get inside!!" I ordered him and he obeyed.  
After all four of us went inside I finally went to Jace and Izzy.

I hugged them tight, tighter then I ever did.  
"We are together and you two are safe and that's important." Jace said,and at that our silent cries became louder. Screames became heavier but our love and bond grew stronger.


	8. Chapter 8

The guy moved and Izzy snapped. "Move once again and you will wish you died when that dick shot you! Understood??! Great." her eyes were as red as the blood on her clothes was. She went to bathroom to take a shower and change. This refuge was like a house, but under the ground.

I crouched next to our...prisoner?   
"Now, who are you? Where are you coming from ? Why are you here? Who are you working for? "I looked him right in the eye, he was as scared as a little baby would be without it's parents.  
"Listen! I'm asking in the most politely way I can, especially in this situation so tell me or you could tell everything to the police. Your choice."  
"I'll talk, I'll talk!"   
"We are waiting." Jace said.

I could feel that nothing but revenge, Izzy and Jace is important to me, and I could tell it's the same for Jace and Iz.  
"TALK!" I screamed, he jumped and covered his head with his arms.

"I'm from New York, I'm new in mafia world, I came today and they already gave me this assignment. I didn't want you to die, that's why I let you go." He said, putting his hands on his curled up knees.  
"Who's your boss?" Jace asked,sitting down on one of the couches we had there.  
"I don't know, really. Everyone is calling him "The Boss". I don't know his name nor last name, I never even saw him before. Please you have to trust me. Don't hand me over to the police, I don't know anything about any revenge nor feud him and your parents had." he started crying, silently...

I looked up at Jace, he was a living mess but he looked me confused. What to do now was the question.  
I heard door opening, it was Izzy. We was clean now, dressed in all black, leather pants this time. Her hair was in a bun and she didn't have any make up. She looked almost like old Izzy but this one was full of sadness, anger, wish for revenge...  
After she sat on the couch,Jace went to take a shower also.  
"They will pay, they all will pay!" I heard Izzy,talking to herself. "They left me with no parents, like some bastard! They killed them before me." she continued talking and looking at one dot on the wall.

I couldn't feel anything but sorrow,anger,revenge,sadness,pain,hate and a wish for blood...

When Jace came out, I went to change and clean myself and then we decided to leave.

"I swear if you try to escape you will end up like MY people did! " I threatened him.  
"I won't, I promise."   
Jace grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the small ladder. When we all were out we rushed into the house, the clock showed it was 3pm.  
There were no bodies on the floor, no blood,no weapons, it looked like nothing happened but we all knew what happened and it changed our lives forever.

I glanced over our front courtyard,nothing was there but I noticed a white kerchief that was stuck on a tree. I went to take it. After I took it I was getting back to Iz and others but then I saw that on it was a little sign, it looked like a letter, I wasn't sure.  
"Does this look familiar?" I showed it to the guy.  
"No, nothing." he said and shook his head.  
I wanted to rip that kerchief apart but I new I'll need it one day.  
At that moment, for some reason I remembered father's words "Renew your life"...  
"Come with me!" I hissed, and jace,Izzy and the guy came with me.  
We went to dad's library and started trying to find a book.  
"Jace, Izzy help me find 'Renew your life'." I kept going over every shelf.  
"Sure, but why?" Iz said as she went over the other side to try and find it.  
"Just find it, you'll see." I said.

The guy moved to one small self to try to find it.  
"Hey!" Jace yelled at him. "Don't you dare touch anything with your filthy hands! " he pointed with his finger at him, narrowed his eyebrows and started looking for the book again.

After some time Izzy yelped. "Found it!" she jumped off the chair and gave me the book.  
"Thanks Iz." I smiled but she knew as well as I did that this smile was fake one.

I started going through it, trying to find something, anything that could fit there.

"What are you looking for?" Jace asked.  
"Anything that could fit here." I answered while I kept trying to find anything.

"Maybe a letter?" the guy said.  
"Maybe, but I don't see it." I said.  
He bent down and took a knife out of hiss boot and handed it to me.

I took it but Jace,Iz and I just kept looking at him like he grew a second head.  
"You had a knife this whole time and you haven't tried to escape kill us. Why?" Jace moved closer to him.  
"I had it but as I said before I didn't want to kill you nor your siblings. Now cut the front and the back cover, maybe something is there." he smiled at us but Iz rolled her eyes. I don't trust him completely but he was calm and he didn't try to kill us so that's something. Right?

I cut the front cover and nothing,then I cut the back cover and a small letter fell out of it.

Jace took it and his hands started shaking. Iz placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"I'm afraid..." he said so quietly that we barely heard him.  
"It's okay love, we all are." Izzy and I hugged him.  
Iz and I both know he's afraid of what could be in this letter but also of what's outside this house, in the world.

Jace started reading.  
"Dear kids,  
If you are reading this it means that mom and I are not longer with you and I'm so sorry for that.  
You have to carefully read this and understand it. I know we've been secretive but I'm going to explain everything to you my loves.  
I'm not longer with you, I gave up and signed a deal with the devil. I was the leader of everything, the whole Russian mafia is under my control, as well as some parts of mafia in Venice. Lightwood family is generations in mafia, and every leader picks the one who will continue where he stopped and I,my dear, am picking Alexander for continue where I stopped.  
We are in war with New York mafia. More then 20 years ago when I inherited my father's reign as he loved to call it, New York mafia stole the crown of our family, it's very important to us and this family.   
That crown is really important because it's a sign of our sacrifice, victory, bravery and everything we've built all these years. The crown is made of cold, with diamonds and crystals on it.  
By now my people only found out where is it. It's in New York City, apparently Manhattan or Brooklyn.  
I know I'm sending you right into hands of a satan but you have each other, you are strong,like a Lightwood should be and you have love for each other that's stronger then anything! You three,especially you Alec, have to bring that crown back, you have to revenge me,your mom and everyone before us.  
Everything that I've taught you, everything you've taught on your own , now is the time to use it my children.

Promise me you'll be strong and you'll protect each other. You three is all you have now. Promise you'll be cold as stone, ruthless to your enemies, don't let anyone go over you and never back down,always fight!  
Everything that I've worked for will be yours, as you already know. Don't let anyone to humiliate you for any reason, don't let them break you, you have to be strong!  
My enemy knows for you three, but he doesn't know your names so when you get to NYC change your last name, but leave your names because everyone should know them, fear them!  
He killed my parents and now yours, don't let him win, I have faith and hope in you, don't let it stay like this.   
I know I've ruined your plans for future and I'm sorry but you guys are born for this, as everyone in this family is.  
You have to know this, mafia is cold, cruel,ruthless and everyone is fighting to get to the top of this world. I know you will get to that top, I know that enemies will fear when they hear your name.  
Let the gun be your main weapon, let revenge to lead you, there is no mercy, feelings or love in this job, the underground turns us into something we've never wanted or imagined to be.  
If you haven't left by now, you have to go immediately. Don't mourn for us, turn your pain into anger. In NYC I have 2 companies, 3 restaurants and one big house where you Alexander will live with your siblings. Someone will be waiting for you at the house.   
Don't do anything until you all are ready,after you settle in that house first thing you'll have to do is to find one guy, he's name is Dimitrie Sergejevich, he'll be in a night club 'Galaxy' or I believe Pandemonium now.  
He'll introduce you to this world better then anyone.  
Also there is something you don't know but I can't tell you, you'll figure it out one day.  
Kids I want you to know that your mom and I are so proud of you and everything you've done so far and we will be watching you and be there for you even though you can't see us.  
Alec you have to promise me to continue taking care of Jace and Izzy, as my heir your job isn't just to bring that crown back but to protect your siblings as I would.

Forever with love your parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood. "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for late updates, school started and 11th grade is the hardest in high school so I had to concentrate and get to know every subject and teacher...  
> I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter.   
> I’ll update “It changed me” tomorrow.

Hush. Silence. No one spoke a word since Jace read the letter. Eyes on the letter, tears running like a rain,their faces pale, Izzy was shaking. You could hear her sobs from time to time.  
“G-guys...are you okay?” the guy spoke first, breaking the silence that last too long.  
We slowly looked at him, eyes re as blood. No one said anything.  
Alec just nodded, not being able to do anything else.  
He went towards Izzy who was still sobbing. He placed his hand on her arm, we all shot him a look, Izzy got angry.  
“What are you doing?!” Jace spoke and removed his hand from Izzy’s hand.  
“Sorry, I just tried to calm her.” he said quietly, playing with his shirt.  
“We are here for her if she needs it and try one more thing and you are dead man!” Alec yelled at him and moved closer to Izzy.  
The guy went and took the gun and placed it Alec’s hands as he told him to kill him.  
Alec took the gun but Alec wasn’t the killer, he couldn’t kill him even though one part wanted to do so.  
“ I can’t.” he sighted,lowering the gun.  
“We still need you.” He lied, Alec knew that he couldn’t kill anyone but his father asked him to kill everyone to revenge his family and return the crown but the guy didn’t know that so Alec had to come up with some excuse.  
“Since you are from NY I’ll need every intel on police and mafia in NY but first I need to know your name!” His voice as firm as it could be, he tried to look calm. Jace and Izzy were just looking them, Izzy wasn’t sobbing anymore and Jace wasn’t crying anymore.  
“Sure. My name is Charlie.” Charlie didn’t know if he should hold his hand out as people usually do when they introduce themselves or not, after all this is not you usually “Oh hi I’m so and so” situation so he didn’t say anything.  
“Ok. Charlie. “ Jace said and then started walking towards the door.  
“Where are you going?” Izzy finally spoke and Alec and Jace were happy that she finally said something.  
“To the kitchen.” Was all Jace said and the kept going,Alec grabbed Charlie and pushed him in front of him and he too went to the kitchen followed by Izzy.  
When they got downstairs Jace turned on their TV. Every news were talking about their parents and what happened. Their funeral will be later that day.  
Izzy grabbed the remote and changed the channel. She kept changing it until shek saw Clary on one of the news.  
Clary was in all black, sobbing and crying, barely making sense of what she’s saying.  
“...if anything happened to them I don’t know what I’m gonna do, they are my family! Izzy, sister, please if you are safe and alive please call me, please I can’t do this anymore! I’m so sorry, it hurts me too, please call me, we’ll go there this together as we alway did.” It was hurting them to see Clary like this, Alec and Izzy saw her as a sister while Jace... Jace didn’t know himself if he liked her or not, Alec and Izzy knew that he has feelings for her.  
“Miss Fray do you know who is behind this?” “Do you know where they are but you trying to save them?” “Miss what are you going to do know that they are gone?” “Who’s going to inherit Lightwood empire?” Paparazzi bombarded poor Clary with thousands and thousands of questions. She was weak in this moment, broke and they wanted to use that but they don’t know that she can be one of the most stubbornness and bravest people ever. Clary fixed the best serious and her so called professional face and all she said was “This is the last you’ll hear from me. Have a nice day.” and she turned and went to her car followed by her mom and bodyguards.  
Izzy just sat on the sofa and cried, I placed my hand on her shoulder and Jace hugged her. Seeing Clary was hard for us all but especially for Izzy, they spend everyday together.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, who’s that?” Charlie had the decency to ask them.  
“Our best friend but she’s like a sister to us, so you could say that, a sister.” Alec said, not looking away from his sister.

After we ate, or at least after we tried to eat Izzy went to her room, I went to smoke a cigarette and Jace showed Charlie a room where he’s going to sleep. Jace of course locked the windows so Charlie couldn’t ran away and he locked the door. One more perk of being as rich as we are is that every window has special lock and it can be opened only my Jace,Izzy,Alec, their late parents and 2 housecleaning ladies who were in this house since Jace was 2.

Izzy’s POV  
I went to my room before my brothers, I’m sure they wanted us to be in the same room but I can’t, I need to be alone all of this is too much.  
Never in a million years would I think something like this could happen to us.   
They were our world, the shield that protected us from the world that was around us, they kept us safe and now everything is gone. I took off my clothes and went to take a bath, once I sat down I started crying. I was sick of crying, all I did today was cry but I can’t stop, it hurts knowing I will never see them again, hug them, kiss them, spend birthdays with them, celebrate our successes together, even upset them or make them angry, they will never get upset with us or say that everything they are doing is for our own good... now I know why the did that.  
They tried to protect us of their second job, second life hoping we would never have to do and have the life they did.  
My thought went to Clary and how hurt she was, how tired and sad she looked on the TV, usually she looks like a goddess, all eyes on her and she would refuse it to be any different then that but now she didn’t care. I miss her, I know she’s hurt and sad with what happened , they were like her second parents. I have to call her,tell her we are as safe as we can be.   
Then I slowly started feeling cold water around me, God know for how long I’ve been in this bath. I stood up, washed myself and got out of the bathroom, put on my pajamas, took my phone and dialed Clary’s number.  
Should I call her? Will she be in some kind of danger if I tell her that we are alive? What will she do? Will her family be safe if Clary finds out where we are?  
I had million questions but I just wanted to talk to my best friend, my sister and tell her that she doesn’t have to worry.  
I pressed “call”, it rang a couple of times and then I heard one of the most calming voices in the world, I heard my sister.

“Izzy? Iz is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? What do you think?  
> Also if anyone went through something as Lightwood siblings did I’m sorry. Just lost of someone close is hard, especially of a parent or both parents.  
> I tried to express their emotions but since I , thank God, have both parents I don’t really know how does that feel.


End file.
